Not in Blood, But in Bond
by p1andp2
Summary: TVD/SN crossover. When Jacklyn's and Carmen's younger sister is forcefully turned into a vampire, they all have no choice but to flee the community of hunters they were raised in.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: TVD/SN crossover. When Jacklyn's and Carmen's younger sister is forcefully turned into a vampire, they all have no choice but to flee the community of hunters they were raised in. The sisters travel to supernatural hot spot Mystic Falls in hopes that somewhere underneath it's secrets it holds the answer to the question vampires and hunters alike have been asking for centuries; can a vampire be cured?

We in no way own The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural and make no profit. We simply own our own characters and have fun writing.

-p1 and p2

**Prologue**

_The room was nearly completely black, save for the small light peeking through the opening in between the curtains. I could barely make out the outline of Jimmy on his hands and knees only a few feet in front of me. I could hear him panting and see quick glimmers of sweat running down his face. He knew he had a very big choice to make, and the consequences of either were weighing heavily on him. He began to raise himself up, but with a painful jab of the gun to his forehead, he stopped at his knees. Jimmy had always teased me for being so short, but here on his knees I stood a few inches taller than him, that coupled with the gun made me feel powerful. I knew I shouldn't, I knew I should feel remorse for what I was doing….but I didn't. _

_In some small way I enjoyed finally having a say around here, a choice. I heard him take a deep breath, he was going to try and reason with me again. "Jacklyn….this can end now, they'll forgive you if you stop now, anybody would be upset, they'll understand." I said nothing, I didn't move, so Jimmy took this as a sign he could continue. "Jacklyn…she isn't one of us anymore, there is only one way to help her….we can't stop the inevitable. Wouldn't it be better for it be us than some psycho out there who might torture her?" I felt a bristle of anger run through my body as he spoke. Who the hell was he to say she wasn't one of us anymore? "If you tell them where they are the punishment will be minimal, they will take Lola and mercifully send her away, Carmen and her family will be given help for their grief and compensation for this tragedy….we just need to-" He stopped short when I pressed the gun hard against his cheek. _

"_Are you forgetting I have a gun against your face Jimmy?" I said through gritted teeth. "Nothing you say is going to change my mind. I want the card, I want the pin number, and I want to leave you here alive. Please don't make me have to take it out of your dead hand". I heard Jimmy swallow hard. "So you're going to run away for the rest of your life? Take my card and steal every dime you can from St. John….the place that allowed you to live?" I felt my body stiffen; I didn't expect him to bring up the nagging debt I owed to this place. "Jacklyn, they could have sent you away or even got rid of you. You know how superstitious the elders are. But instead they saved you; does that mean nothing to you?" I paused for a moment not knowing what to say. Yes my family betrayed St. John and yes they could have sent me away or even worse….executed me the way they did my parents. Despite the fact I had nothing to do with the horrors they caused there were those who thought I might be just as evil as they were, that keeping me was a risk. I'm sure those same people are shouting about how right they were as they scour the streets for me and the others. _

_The sudden sound of an alarm outside brought me from my thoughts, a sound similar to a tornado siren. In this place it meant only one thing…I was running out of time. "Jimmy….this is the last warning you get….give me the card and the pin or I swear I'll paint the wall with your skull!" Jimmy simply inhaled sharply, but said nothing. I swore and pulled back the safety with my thumb. I heard Jimmy whimper to the sound alerting him to how serious I am. He suddenly broke down sobbing, telling me he just couldn't and begging for his life. "Card and pin Jimmy" I said simply. Jimmy managed to stop his crying for a moment and looked up at me. His face was full of fear, but despite that, he slowly shook his head. "No" he whispered, "I can't". I felt myself begin to tremble. I knew what I had to do. Seconds passed with hardly a sound, the alarm seemed to fade out. I gave out an animalistic cry before squeezing the trigger._

My body jerked so hard it woke me out of a dead sleep. I lay there for a moment completely still as I began to realize where I was. My heart was thudding so hard I thought if I looked down I'd be able to see it beat beneath my breast. Realizing I was holding my breath I let out a long exhale. My body began to relax as I wiped the cold sweat from my forehead with my arm. It really didn't help considering my entire body was soaked; I might as well get up and shower the evidence of another sleepless night away. I groaned looking at the clock. 7:02 was laughing at me and my misfortune. This was the fourth time this week I had woken up early from that stupid nightmare. I don't understand, it's not like that's actually what happened…

_But it could have…._

I grumbled in frustration, I didn't see the point of stressing over this. Jimmy was alive and well and it had been almost nine months since we left St. John. No sign of anyone or anything yet. Who would have thought that the very skills they taught us to protect us from potential enemies were what was keeping them from finding us. I couldn't help but smile at the irony of the situation. Pulling the hair tie out of my long red hair I walked down the hall towards the bathroom. Carmen was just falling asleep I'm sure, while Lola wouldn't get up for at least a couple more hours, thus, I had it all to myself.

I locked the door and turned the shower on to the hot water. Peeling the sticky shorts and t-shirt off my body I glanced at myself in the mirror. The nightmares were taking their toll on my face and color, I looked almost sickly. The fringe that usually framed my face was sticking out in almost every direction and my eyes made me look like a raccoon. I shook my head and stepped into the shower. The warmth of the water was exactly what I needed right now. Running my hand through my hair and closing my eyes I began to plan out my day, luckily I was only working from noon to four so I'd have plenty of time to stop at the library to grab the books I'd called about. On the way back from that I could stop by the store and grab some of the groceries we needed. I began trying to remember exactly what Carmen had said she wanted for the week

Potatoes….chicken cutlets….fresh green beans…Parmesan cheese… pie crust…

_He smiled at me with a mouth full of apple pie, my loud laughter bringing stairs from everyone at the diner. I managed to compose myself but couldn't keep from grinning at him "What are you? Four?" I slurred. He looked down to scoop another piece onto his fork, glancing back up to see me now wearing a white mustache from the chocolate crème slice on my plate. It was his turn to nearly double over in hysterics. We probably should have gone straight home from the bar but our inhibitions were low and the sweet tooth in us had taken charge. For the next hour we continued our loud and drunken banter until getting thrown out at around 6 am…Just in time to watch the sun rise from the back of the impala…._

My eyes shot open as I was taken by surprise with the memory. Feeling dizzy, I allowed myself to sit down and focused on the feel of the warm water bouncing against my back and shoulders. I began to bite my lip; I had worked so hard for nine months to ignore those memories. I had pushed the color of his eyes and hair out of my mind, the sly smile on his face when his thoughts turned dirty and how good his skin smelled when I would lay my head his chest. I fooled myself in believing I'd forgotten how his laugh sounded and how, despite how terrible he actually was at singing, I loved hearing him do so. For nine months I had done everything I could to make every part of him in my life be a dream, one that seemed so real it left you feeling uneasy. I still wanted that and yet, at the moment, I needed him to be real….those months to be real. I needed those feelings to still exist just for a second because that was one of the few times in my life I felt truly alive, and lately I was struggling to feel that way. Ignoring the pain that already began to creep through my body, I decided to do the one thing I hadn't done in nine months, say his name. I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Dean Winchester".

Read and review please :)


	2. Sex Doesn't Alarm Me

Disclaimer: We do not own any characters from The Vampire Diaries or Supernatural, we only own the characters we created. We also make no profit from this story, it's just for fun. Thank you to everyone reading our fic!

Also, we sincerely apologize for the delay! Homework and finals have been keeping us from being able to write as much as we'd like, so your patience is appreciated!

-p1 and p2

**Chapter 1**

**Carmen**

I gave out a small whimper as I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the clock on my nightstand….4:32 in the afternoon. I groaned and stretched out, mentally noting I needed to stop going to bed at 7:00 in the morning. While placing my arms back down on the bed, my hand brushed against a very large and old book lying near my head, I must have fallen asleep reading again.

I pushed myself up and swung my legs around over the edge of the bed. I knew I needed to get on a normal sleeping pattern, but the research I had been doing lately had been keeping me up very late and I was sure I was a lot closer to an answer. I stood up and walked over to the vanity placed against the wall next to the door to my room. I grimaced when I saw my reflection and noted to never fall asleep without my hair tied back again.

As I grabbed the small hairbrush and began to run it through my hair, I stole another quick glance at my reflection. Even after nine months, the burgundy locks falling down my back and shoulders and the small silver hoop in my nose were hard to get used to. I stopped brushing for a moment, willing myself not to think about what was under my bed. When I finally finished combing through every inch of my long hair and threw it back in a low ponytail, I commanded myself not to walk to the bed and take out the old shoe box from underneath it. Before I knew it, I was on my hands and knees reaching under the bed. I stopped and stared down at the faded label for a moment before taking a deep breath and removing the lid.

I stared down at dozens of pictures thrown on top of one another, 2 school medals, and the rosary my parents gave me when I was sixteen. Considering I had slept through both morning services held at the church near our house, I decided I would attend the evening service at six that night.

I immediately began to rummage through the pictures and the few treasures I owned from my life before. After a minute of searching, each hand held what I had wanted. On my left was the miniature version of my senior picture. I had styled my hair in a long fishtail braid, refusing to let anyone put a curling iron near it because of the "damage it would do to my hair". I let out a soft laugh at the memory of my mom and me arguing over how to style it for picture day, it had seemed so important to us then.

I glanced down at the gold writing at the bottom of the photo,

**Carmina "Carmen" Montella**

In my right hand was a picture of me, my two sisters, Sam, and Dean. It had been the second summer after Jacklyn and I had graduated from high school; Lola would be starting her sophomore year. We were all sitting on top of a picnic table at the local park and each of us girls had been pointing a different colored Popsicle towards the camera as though it were a sword, Sam and Dean each leaned in from either side of us making funny faces. My sisters and I had worn our long ,then chocolate colored brown, hair in high pony tails, matching turquoise spaghetti strap shirts, jean shorts, and pink flip flops.

I had decided it would be the "cutest thing ever" if we all matched, and despite the fact both my sisters thought it was most certainly _not _cute, they agreed. The passerby we asked to take our picture must have thought we were all so strange….

_Dean stood up on the picnic table and placed his hands on his hips, appearing as if he was going to give a very important speech. It didn't take long for a conversation about childhood games to turn into a competition. _

_"Let's face it, I could own everyone here at a good old fashion game of tag" Dean declared confidently. _

_Jacklyn rolled her eyes. _

_"I'm sure you're __**okay **__at tag, but you are talking to three girls who have been running track for several years now, I honestly doubt you could keep up, we would outrun you in a heartbeat." _

_She smirked and looked away from Dean while continuing to nibble on her Popsicle. Dean snorted, sat back down on top of the picnic table, and leaned in closer to Jacklyn as though he were about to tell her a secret. _

_"Are you willing place a wager on that?" _

_Sam and I both glanced at each other knowingly as Dean's voice had suddenly sounded very sensual. It had been quite obvious for weeks now the type of relationship they had together, but we still weren't sure how anyone in St. John would react, especially Lola._

_Jacklyn turned her head, her face only a few inches from Dean's. _

_"Absolutely", she replied, her own voice sounding just as alluring. Dean stared at her, a ghost of a smile on his lips. _

_"Well then, why not prove me wrong" He said in a near whisper. _

_The tension between them was so thick I was convinced I could cut through it easily with a dull knife. Even Lola turned to look at Sam and me questioningly. Jacklyn began to lean in closer to Dean, her face was so close to his they were seconds from sharing a kiss….until she suddenly plopped her unfinished Popsicle on his head and quickly used her other hand to smear it through his hair. While Dean jerked back completely stunned, Jacklyn pushed herself from the table and began running from us, turning her head and shouting _

_"Then catch me!" Dean's face changed from shocked to determined, _

_"Oh you are gonna get it" he murmured while wiping the larger remnants of her Popsicle from his head before sprinting off after her. _

_I broke out into laughter while Lola rolled her eyes. _

_"Geez, they need to just get a room already" she muttered. _

_"What you mean?" I asked quickly, unable to mask the alarm in my voice. Lola leaned back against her elbows and sighed. _

_"It's obvious they have a thing for each other, they need to stop dancing around it and just kiss or something!" I looked at Sam when I heard him chuckle. "What's so funny?" I asked him. Sam turned his head to look at me and shrugged, _

_"Nothing really-", He turned away again to face the large trees that were just up the grassy hill, _

_"-just sounds like those two are having a lot of fun, maybe I should chase both of you". Lola shook her head _

_"I don't play tag." She said simply. Sam leaned back on his elbows, mimicking Lola. _

_"I bet if I counted from 10 and started chasing you lovely ladies, you'd probably run". _

_I felt myself smile at his words, although I wasn't even sure why. It's not as though he said anything particularly funny. _

_"Yeah right, you wouldn't do that." Lola snapped. Sam continued to stare out in the distance. _

_"10…9…8…." Lola spun around to stare at him _

_"Sam, I seriously don't like tag". Sam continued as though he hadn't heard her. "_

_7…6…5…" Lola looked at me as if waiting for me to do something. I was met with one of her famous eye rolls after smiling and shrugging my shoulders. _

_"4…3…2…" Sam went on. Lola let out a frustrated grunt _

_"Sam I'm serious, don't you dare-", _

_"ONE!" Sam shouted just as he lunged towards her. Lola squealed, threw her Popsicle to the ground as she jumped from the table, and began running towards the lake where Dean was still attempting to catch Jacklyn. It only after Sam looked at me smiling and said _

_"You're next" _

_That I mirrored her actions and began sprinting behind her. I felt adrenaline course through me at the sounds of us all screaming and running from the boys. I decided to take a hard left and run up the hill towards the trees in hopes that Sam would choose to fallow Lola. I took only a moment to glance behind me and see that my plan had worked._

_I moved to the other side of one of the larger trees, allowing myself to lean back against it, waiting for my heart to slow down and my breathing to calm. I made a mental note I definitely needed to start jogging again. I took a moment to peek around the large trunk and saw Jacklyn and Dean now throwing chunks of grass at one another and Lola sitting near the edge of the lake, watching them with a big smile on her face. But if they were all there….where was…._

"_BOO!" _

_Sam shouted loudly as he jumped from the other side of me. Before I could even finish my scream and run down the hill Sam wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. I began laughing and flailing my legs as I was carried away. _

_"How in the world did you know it was me running up the hill and not Lola?" _

_I asked in between giggles. Sam took a moment to stop moving and gently put me down, although his arms stayed tightly wrapped around me. There was a pause before Sam said _

_"Because you're the most beautiful one." _

_I felt my heat rise to my face and my stomach flip. Sam continued, _

_"I mean…You're not just the most beautiful sister, but the most beautiful girl here…" He stopped abruptly, not sure how to continue. _

_Sam slowly loosened his grip and pulled his arms from around me. My heart was racing again as a few silent moments passed. Finally, I turned to face him and smiled, _

_"You're really sweet, that's really sweet to say." _

_I looked away again down towards the lake where now Dean, Lola, and Jacklyn sat together taking turns throwing pebbles into the water. I took a deep breath and said, a little too enthusiastically, _

_"Let's head down and join them!" _

_I didn't even give Sam a chance to reply before jogging down towards everyone else, feeling excited and guilty. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Sam….but I'd also be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of actually pursuing a relationship with him..._

I found myself biting my lip at the memory, hurting for my former life and for things I could have done differently. I sighed deeply and quickly put the two pictures back in the box, shoved the lid on top of it, and forcefully pushed it back it back under the bed. I quickly got up and stripped out of my pajamas, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

If I was going to get anything done, I needed to get back to work. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the small notebook that held all the leads and notes I had begun taking almost a year ago. Flipping towards the end of the book, I glanced down at the most recent entry, penned down last night.

_Spell can be performed so that vampires can walk among humans during night or day, usually placed upon some kind of jewelry owned by the vampire. Most common piece used is a ring (often called a daylight ring)._

I slammed the book shut and turned to walk towards the living room, this was definitely something I needed to tell Jacklyn.

**...**

**Jacklyn**

I slammed the door shut, squeezed both hands around the steering wheel so tight my knuckles immediately turned white, and began to swear profusely. I glared at the clock and began to swear even louder. Four hours after my shift was supposed to end, a missed trip to the library, and several angry customers later I was an inch away from quitting. I pulled my phone out of the glove compartment to check to see if Carmen had text me several times before calling my work, and sure enough there were twelve of them, begging for me to call back and demanding to know if I was okay.

After my boss claimed he "needed me to cover the evening shift" and that "No, there is no need to run out and text your little buddies", I received a very panicked phone call from a very paranoid Carmen who was convinced I had gotten into a car accident after an hour and half of no contact. Needless to say, he was not happy and made sure to leave window duty, cooking, and closing all on me. This night royally sucked.

I pulled the work shirt over my head and threw it to the back seat of the car and adjusted my black spaghetti strap camisole I always wore underneath. I looked in the mirror and began to touch up my pony tail and reapplied my lipstick. Once I deemed myself presentable and sent a quick text to Carmen letting her know I was grabbing a bite to eat and that i'd be a little late getting home, I shoved the keys into the ignition and drove quickly towards the one place I went to when I needed to unwind, Mystic Grill.

Once I pulled into the parking lot, I took one last look in the mirror and noticed the long chain hanging around my neck. I felt another surge of anger run through me and I quickly yanked the necklace over my head and threw it on the passenger seat. The fact that I had to wear a locket filled with vervain to make sure my sister doesn't compel me was irritating. The fact I had to work at a piss poor job for appearances and to not feel locked up in my own apartment and lose my mind nauseated me...and the fact that I had to watch my sister struggle to deal with being a vampire hurt more than I wanted to admit...

I shook my head and grabbed my purse while trying to ignore those thoughts, but if they wouldn't go away on their own, i'm sure my friend Jack Daniels could help. I walked in, breezed past the restaurant and sat down right at the bar. Before the bartender could even open his mouth to ask me what I wanted, I quickly said "Whiskey". He looked me over then nodded his head and prepared my drink. I finished the brown liquid in one gulp, allowing myself to a enjoy the warm burn work it's way down my throat. "Another" I stated, then quickly added "Please" to be polite. The bartender looked at me for a moment before setting down another class and watching me drink that one too. I repeated this process twice more before he finally spoke up.

"Aren't ya a little small to be inhaling them like that?" he murmured.

I cocked my head at him and replied, "Aren't you too much of a stranger to be making personal comments like that?"

The bartender blinked at me then chuckled. Before I had to ask, he set down another class of whiskey in front of me and walked away to serve another customer. I stared down at my drink, feeling somewhat guilty that I had even driven here. After we had to leave St. John and after saying goodbye to Dean and Sam, I had often woken up surrounded by empty bottles and a throbbing headache. Some days I hadn't even been sure what month or day it was. I realized that that had to change though, having a clear head is what I needed if I was going to save Lola and protect Carmen. In the meantime though, I could enjoy another drink...or two. Bottoms up. I set the glass down, debating on if I should demand another when I felt someone watching me. I glanced over to my left and saw the only other customer sitting at the bar staring at me with ice blue eyes. I wasn't one to get easily starstruck, but the man sitting across from me what nothing short of breathtaking. His dark hair, his clothes, even the way he smiled at me dripped sensuality. Another pang of guilt hit me as I was quickly bombarded by thoughts of Dean. I internally scolded myself, I had no reason for feeling this way, Dean was gone. it was over.

My thoughts were interrupted by the handsome stranger. "Someone really knows how to drink". He said still smirking.

Damn, even his voice was beautiful. I had to clear my throat before speaking.

"I've had a lot of practice".

There seemed to be a pause in the air before he moved. He seemed to glide as he stood up and walked closer until he was standing over me, never taking his eyes off mine.

"While practice does make perfect, it's always more fun to practice with a friend" He said softly. I felt my face flush, and I was painfully aware it was not from the alcohol. I quickly looked down at my empty glass. "Too bad I have no friends with me currently".

He laughed before sitting down on the stool next to me and signaling the bartender. I sighed, a bit irritated at my reaction towards this man. He made me feel like I was caught off guard, something that rarely ever happened to me. Only one other person had ever made me feel this way...I swore. Why was I thinking about Dean _again_.

The handsome stranger turned to me, "So, drinking to celebrate or to forget?" I continued staring down at my empty class "A little bit of both". The bartender set down two classes, one in front of me and one in front him.

I watched as the handsome stranger toke glass and down the drink, which was somehow just as attractive as everything else he did. I looked straight ahead, staring at the different colored bottles lining the wall. I scowled before speaking.

"Listen, you're hot, but if you think you're going to get into my pants by sweet talking me after I've had a few drinks, you might as well move on and wait for the next female who walks in". I said almost venomously.

"Woah woah a gentleman like me? The thought never even cross my mind".

He said smiling while putting his hands up feigning innocence. I rolled my eyes and finished off my own drink, although I couldn't help but smile. Due to the amount of alcohol I had already consumed I couldn't be completely sure that he was hitting on me, but it sure felt like he was. The guilt that had been nagging at me seemed to melt away with each shot I took, and so did every other negative feeling.

I was beginning to feel lighter, and a little more daring even. I glanced over at the handsome stranger, deciding I deserved a night off from responsibility and ex boyfriends haunting me in my mind...maybe it was time I let loose a little bit.

"So, do you have a name? Or should I just refer to you as the sexy stranger sitting next to me?" I said before I could even decide mentally if that was too bold.

His devilish grin returned.

"I'm Damon".


End file.
